undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
There Will Be Blood/The Convention
The World Creativity Convention, often called "The Convention", is the main event in There Will Be Blood. It is fictional. History The Convention was founded in 1999 in order to honor the creative minds of the 20th Century, and the future creations of the 21st Century. Each year the convention in held in Los Angeles, California. The mascot for the convention is known as Knowledge and is iconic for a golden lightning bolt that he holds. Important People Hosts * Lucille Price - The smart, sexy and manipulative host of The Convention. Lucille is the 4th host and plans for her first year as host to go out with a bang. Contestants * Elise Goodman - A up and coming zombie fiction author, Elise is one of the nominees for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. Elise is at an extreme rivalry with the UFSW contestants. * Zain Patel - A nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award, Zain hopes that his stories will win the award, but will be equally as happy if another member of UFSW wins. * Adrien - Yet another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. * Nathan DeVries - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. Nathan is possibly more determined than anyone else to win the award. * Sean - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. Sean has his heart set on the prize... but also on Zain's attractive security guard, Michael. * Jamie - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. Jamie is convinced that he will not achieve the award, and plans to donate the prize money to charity if he does. * Fitzy - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award, Fitzy is determined to get his novel published once it is finished. * Willow - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. * Danny - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. * Pops - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. * Max - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. * Mali - Another nominee for the '''Undiscovered Outstanding Work of Fiction '''award. Famous People * Lupita Nyong'o - A famous actress and director * John Green - A New York Times #1 author who is attending The Convention. * George R. R. Martin - A New York Times #1 who is attending The Convention. Many fans fear that he will die before he finished writing his series, A Song of Ice and Fire. * Robert Kirkman - The world famous author of The Walking Dead comic series. He is attending the convention, annoyed at the UFSW stories surrounding zombie fiction. * Andrew Lincoln - Lincoln is accompanying Kirkman in the hopes of stopping The Convention. * Lu Lu La La - A Japanese pop artist set to perform at The Convention. * Mans Zelmerlow - A Swedish artist and winner of Eurovision 2015. He is set to perform at The Convention. * Satoru Iwata - Iwata is the current CEO and President of Nintendo. * Tsunekazu Ishihara - Ishihara is the current CEO and President of The Pokemon Company. * Satoshi Tajiri - Tajiri is the founder of both The Pokemon Company and Game Freak. * Genyo Takeda - Takeda is the general manager of Nintendo's integrated research division and hardware development. Staff & Security * Michael Roberts - Zain's personal security guard. * Chaz Rivera - Lu Lu La La's translator. * Albany Adams - The manager of those staying in the Marigold hotel. * Marnie - The receptionist at the hotel. Fans * Ashley Joyce - A huge fan of several of the more famous nominees and guest artists, including George R. R. Martin. * Jessica Beverand - A friend of Sean who comes to the convention to surprise him Category:There Will Be Blood Category:Characters Category:There Will Be Blood Characters